


Truth

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: first time writing lucifer, harder than i thought, hope you'll enjoy anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: “Chloe, I know I don’t deserve it but nothing would me make happier that spending my forever with you.” Or Chloe gets grilled by her friends after an eventful night.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, I’ll bite. What’s with the sad face ?” Maze asked, looking up from her ‘nourishing breakfast’. 

“What face ?” Chloe retorted with an innocent look. 

“The ‘something happened but i won’t talk about it like a good detective’ face.”

_“Chloe, there’s something I have to tell you. And it has to be now, before I lose my courage.”_

Chloe sighed, dropping on the stool next to her roommate’s. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Pushing the food around on her plate, she tried to ignore her friend’s insistant stare. Tried. “Alright, fine ! It’s just, something happened on a case and now I just don’t know what to think.” She hesitated before the rushed words escaped her. “It’s about Lucifer.” 

_“Ever since we met, I’ve been a pain in your ass, your friend. Your partner.”_

Maze swiveled around to face her friend as her interest shot up. “Oh ?” 

“Yeah,” the blonde sighed. “You’re gonna make me spill everything, aren’t you ?” 

“Well, duh. Don’t make this hard on yourself, Decker.” 

_“And we’re different. Father knows we are.”_

Chloe’s lips tipped up at the corner. Sometimes she still wondered at the way their relationship had changed over the couse of a few months. “So basically Lucifer and I were at this fancy restaurant trying to blend in so we could get information abo -” 

“Yeah, okay, now get to the interesting part.” 

Shaking her head, Chloe indulged. “The suspects started noticing us so Lucifer acted on his Luciferness to get us out of that mess. He proposed.” She got up and threw away her untouched breakfast. 

_“I know I’ve made mistakes. Lots of them. But you always forgive me. You see me.”_

“I thought you’d moved on with that other cop,” Maze teased. 

“I have,” Chloe responded too fast for it to be the truth. “But -” 

“But you’ve just realized your feelings for him are not as strong as those you still harbor for Lucifer.” 

Chloe looked around, startled by the voice. “Who is that ?” 

“Linda.” 

“Alright. Why is Linda on speakerphone ?” 

“We were on the phone when you came in.” 

“But the important thing to ask,” Linda cut in, “is what happened at the restaurant ?” 

_“Chloe, I know I don’t deserve it but nothing would make me happier than spending my forever with you.”_

“I told you he proposed. Well, not for real. It just... felt real. At the time. I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

“But we do. Two against one.” Maze’s cocked eyebrow prompted her to talk. 

"Fine. I admit it. I’m in love with the idiot. Which means I have to break a good man’s heart. Or I could just ignore it. Turns out my denial skills are off the charts.” 

“You’d ignore Lucifer’s feelings as well ?” Linda interrupted her thinking. 

“His feelings ? He just pretended to propose so we could get away without being spotted by the suspects.” “But what did he say ?” the doctor insisted. 

_“I love you, Chloe Jane Decker.”_

“Does it matter ? It was just pretend anyway.” 

“Chloe,” Maze almost smiled, “Lucifer doesn’t lie. He doesn’t pretend. Does he twist his words ? Yeah, sure. But he only speaks the truth.” 

_“Will you be my forever ?”_

Chloe fell silent as realization came over her. She’d known her partner never lied but... “You think he meant what he said ?” 

Her friends didn’t speak at first, both lost in thought. “I do,” Maze finally said. 

The detective’s mind raced. If it were real, if they were real... 

“Can you take care of Trixie today ? Dan’s supposed to drop her off any minute now.” 

“Sure,” Maze accepted, her smile wide. 

“And no knife.” 

The demon’s smile dimmed. “Fine,” she grumbled. “Now go get your devil.”


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to find out whether Lucifer's feelings for her are real. And who better to ask than the man himself ?

“Lucifer ?” Chloe called out as the elevator’s doors slid open. Not waiting for an answer, she stepped inside. “Lucifer ?” 

“Detective ! What a pleasant surprise.” 

Lucifer strolled into the room, a glass in his hand. “Do we have a case ?” 

“No, I just wanted to see you. Listen, about last night…” 

“We never celebrated catching the culprit ! Do you mind catching up now ?” He strolled to the bar, pouring her a drink. Their fingers brushed as she accepted it. “What are we drinking to ?” 

“To us,” she suggested, her eyes staring into his surprised ones. 

He smiled, a sad glint in his gaze as he looked down at his drink. “To our efficient partnership.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” She took his glass in her free hand and deposited both drinks on the counter. “Lucifer, I -” Her ringtone interrupted her. She sighed and closed her eyes as her hand reached for her phone.

“Is that loverboy ? Tell him I said hi,” Lucifer said as she silenced it. His tone might have fooled anyone else but Chloe was long past seeing through his facade. 

“I thought you liked him.” 

“I said he was an honorable man.” 

“You’re good with words, aren’t you ?” She bit her bottom lip, frowning. “There’s something I have to ask and I just need you to be honest with me. Really honest, not just not lying. Please ?” 

“Anything.” The look in his eyes was almost heartbreaking in its sincerity. How could she have not noticed that before ? 

“What you said last ni -” Her phone rang again and she looked down to see who was calling. “Actually, I have to take this. Just - don’t move, okay ?” 

Not waiting for his answer, she almost ran to the bathroom as she answered. “Decker.” 

“Hey Chloe,” Marcus greeted her. “Are you doing anything today ? I know it’s the weekend and your daughter’s home but -” 

“Actually, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” She couldn’t believe she was doing this over the phone. “I uh, I realized something. About us. About… me.” 

She heard him sigh. “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you ?” 

“I’m sorry.” She leaned back against the wall. “It’s just…”

“You’re in love with Lucifer.” 

She exhaled. “Yeah.” 

“I know. I’ve always known. I guess I was just hoping you’d get over him. But for what it’s worth, I’m pretty sure he loves you just as much, if not more.” 

“Thanks, Marcus. You’re a pretty awesome guy, you know that ?” 

“Of course I know that,” he laughed. “Now go get the love of your life.” 

She smiled as she hung up, a new confidence awakening in her. Her spirits dropped when she made it back to the living room. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. 

“Lucifer ?” she called out. 

“Detective. I trust that was loverboy.” 

“It was,” she acquiesced as she made her way to the balcony. 

“Did you send him my regards ?” 

“Nope, sorry. I was too busy breaking up with him.” 

Lucifer’s head snapped around so fast she was certain it must’ve hurt. The hope in his eyes diminished until she wondered whether it had even been there in the first place. “Well, don’t worry, Detective. You’ll find the one.” 

“I’m pretty sure I already have.” She stepped closer to him, a gentle breeze passing between them. “Did you mean it ? What you said last night.” 

His eyes bore into hers as he grazed his fingers along her cheek in a soft caress. “I did what was necessary to get us out of a bad situation,” he evaded. 

“But did you mean it ?” Her eyes dropped to his lips. 

“I’ve always meant every word spoken to you, Detective,” he whispered. 

She went up on her tiptoes until their lips were almost touching. “I love you, Lucifer Morningstar.” Pressing her lips against his, she could only hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. 

His arms slowly came around her, the same way they had when she’d kissed him months earlier. She didn’t know what she’d expected, but this soft caress ? This yearning touch against her lips, this chaste intensity ? It burnt brighter than ever. 

“I guess that makes us real,” she teased as she rested her forehead against his. 

He chuckled, a sound of pure joy she’d rarely heard coming from him. “It would seem so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I guess this is it ! Thanks for your comments and encouragements, you guys rock

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
